Han & Leia: The Force of love
by BuMovieLover
Summary: A love story of all time! May the Love be always with you! Credits to all George Lucas characters.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

This is not just another complicated spaceships filled story. This is a story about love, about companionship and about the reassuring feeling that, even when the entire galaxy is against you, you can always return home and be sure that you will not only have someone waiting for you but you will also have a warm tender kiss from the one you most want.

For that I salute to every single man and woman that has the power and the force to say I Love You. So to you I bow and to you I add that no matter the situation May the Love be always with you.

* * *

She coughed to expel the dust that had kept her throat a prisoner for the past few days. Looking around she could only see brownish walls and dirt powder flying through sunbeams lurking through the cracks on the inside of the cave. Her elbow helped her rise from the dirty ground but her strength only allowed her to sit. She sighed, not because she was hurt or tired but because she was used to it, she then smiled remembering that this was the life she chose ever since she, young Luke and adventurous Han met.

He would say the sweetest things to her, Han Solo might have the tough side of a space ranger in him but he sure was nice when he tried, when he loved. Leia looked around in hopes of finding the slightest movement or sign of life form. Realizing that no one besides her could possibly be in that situation, Leia dragged her self out of the cavern.

As her feet were pulled by her heavy sleepy body out of the dark and scary place, the young woman blinked her eyes in a way of adjustment to the sun on the outside. She studied the territory, it sure was hot, and desert, and filled with sand, and no water to help her thirst go away. In whatever planet she was in there are three suns, a sparse hydrographic network and very few natural resources. Leia then dropped her soft side and her heart became a tornado of emotions, she was mad, furious and ready to kill Han if he dared to cross her again.

But she couldn't remember why, why was all of it his fault?

"I Love you." He had said one night that she could tell hadn't been very long ago.

"I know." She smiled back at him right before her memory blanked in an instant flash an white pleasure.


	2. Chapter 1

Han & Leia: The Force of love

**FIRST CHAPTER**

Alone in the emptiness Leia carried her hands to her forehead and screamed as hard as she could. How could he do this to her? The princess dragged her hand this time to the back of her neck and then she looked. Blood. Blood all over, dark, red and sticky blood. Was it really Han's fault? Or was it just something to hurt the princess? Well, if that was the case, why was she still alive?

Suddenly a very loud noise filled her ears. It was heard all over, there wasn't one place where the sound wasn't audible she ran to deep desert and the sound wouldn't go away and that's when it happened. For a brief moment something got back to her mind and she remembered.

Han took her hand and they ran as fast as they could through his old but effective spaceship.

"Come one." He felt frustrated for the lack of running abilities his loved one had, and she was frustrated because her dressed kept being stuck on the ship's endless cables and wires.

"I'm trying."

"Oh, make sure there isn't a nail broken your highness!" His voice was puffy and distant. She hated when he was mad at her and called her highness or majesty, but deep down she also loved it and that is mainly because his constant teasing was the reason she fell in love with him.

She grumbled to make him notice her dissatisfaction towards his statement. Both of them were running in rampage but from whom?

Leia sat, the sound was long gone but her mind was stuck. There wasn't a book or any other document that could help her remember what had happened. They were running inside _The Falcon_ from someone, that's all she knew. Her head still hurt and she wasn't really worried about anything else but to remind what brought her to that situation. She shut her eyes and body for a minute and concentrated in the past.

If she hadn't let her guard down and her memory take over she would have seen who grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She couldn't scream by the strength of that person and now she was trapped, again. Alone, in the desert and being grabbed by someone she, for the next few seconds, wished to punch. That's when he talked.

"Shhh… I don't think it's safe if you scream."

"Luke?" she said between his fingers.

"Hello princess?" She threw herself at him in a desperate hug.

"Luke! You're all right! What happened?" she was relieved her brother was with her; she was not alone and she was safe.

"It was hard to locate you but we found you sister." She looked behind him and saw the ship. It wasn't _Falcon _it was something bigger. So that's where the noise came from.

Luke was wearing his usual black Jedi train suite. He looked always so elegant in it. He placed his arm under her knees and she pulled herself with the support of his neck. He also smelled good.

The princess entered the transport and it was equipped so sophisticatedly that not even she had seen something like that before. After dressing a pair of pants and her warm white jacket Leia noticed a small mirror in a corner on the intergalactic room.

She could feel the ship flying through the air she could feel it moving. Looking at her own reflection she captured a few scars, her lip was cut. What had he done? She then saw her loose hair and gently build a braid to the side that fell on her right shoulder. Less complicated, simpler.

The doors of the bedroom opened automatically and with it came a noise as if vapor was being sent to the atmosphere. It was Luke.

"Leia tell me what you remember. Do you know where Han is?"

She kept staring at the mirror, she and Luke may be brothers, twins, but their similarities weren't much.

"Nothing, all I know is that we were running. I don't even remember from whom…"

"Wait, you don't recall anything besides that?"

"I'm afraid not Luke. But I know I was struck in the head, that I recall.' She first nodded and then she turned to see the face of her brother. The expression on it was worried. 'What Luke?"

"Leia, Han is a wanted man. The entire galaxy is looking for him, there are prices on his head."

"Well, I don't know what's so surprising about that."

"He did something wrong, I'm not talking about Bounty hunters. Leia, I'm talking about true authorities in every planet and system. Han is in trouble and I'm afraid I'll have to betray him…"

"What do you mean?" Her heart pounded hard.

"I'm going to have to catch Han and send him somewhere much like a prison."

"Why?"

"It's my job as good Jedi ,Leia. I cannot betray the force."

Her eyes opened wide and a tear shed from one of them.

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Han & Leia: The Force of love

**SECOND CHAPTER**

**!Thanks To The Five of You That Reviewed!**

Leia had to choose. Han or Luke. Her love or her family. It was hard, she wished she didn't have to choose, she wished that at least her choice was easier.

She thought about of the moon of Endor where Ewoks live and smiled to the void of the inhabited room. She thought of her dear furry friends that she just wanted to be there, nurturing them, caressing their head, sewing their brownish leather covers and cloths. Another tear fell along her cheek leaving a wet trace behind. As the drop touched her white skin hand, Luke stood and left his sister handed to her revelations. What if Han wasn't guilty? What if he was? What if she was dreaming an endless number of deceptive reactions and strange movements? What if she pinched herself?

She did. Nothing happened.

The princes looked into the deep eyes reflected in the mirror. They were brownish and honest. She could find him, she could. She could go after him and help him escape or she could go and give him a treatment of silence and mad compliments. She would tell him she trusted him, she would tell him what a disappointment he was, she would break his heart. It's called revenge, rage, betray and he deserved that for not keeping her safe.

She was going to need a friend, someone she could count on and make sure they wouldn't tell anyone about anything. It couldn't be Luke because he wouldn't let her even talked to Han before arresting him. No way she was gonna bring C-3 PO, he would always slow her down and tell her what was right to do, but there was someone loyal, good, whose words were kind even though codified by anatomy. R2-D2 has proven Leia he could help her at any time.

Her legs dragged her closer to the door her finger slipped to a button near the entrance, after a brief "beep" a well formed voice answered.

"Yes?"

"This is princess Leia I wanted to know about the presence of an R2 unit in the ship."

"Could you is specify, please?"

"He came in probably with Master Luke I believe he is well-known as R2-D2." She crossed her fingers.

"We do have record of an R2-D2, we will send him right away."

"Thank you."

She took her finger out of the small button and leaned against the wall. She let herself slide through to the metal and sat right there. Her hands covered her eyes and she closed them in hopes of getting some rest but that was when the door opened again.

"R2!" She uncovered herself and crawled to her dear friend.

As the princess hugged the machine R2-D2 moved is upper side in circles while emitting constant "beeps" that Leia recognized as being a reassuring sound. She then broke and couldn't help her weeping anymore but she had to be strong while revealing her plans.

"Oh R2 I feel so glad you're here, I'm so mad at Han for doing whatever got him into trouble. Now that I think about it Luke didn't even tell me what he did… But that's not important, what's important is that we're going to find him and make him sorry for this." Leia cleared her vision and walked around the room. "We need a ship, fast and you're going to guide me to it."

It "beeped" again.

She smiled again.

And at crack of what it would be dawn in Endor, Princess Leia and R2 unit D2 wondered around the big ship, and after entering a spacecraft storage, flew away towards the stars. Their main goal: Finding Han Solo.

**Review Please :)**


End file.
